Finding Nemo: The Human's Tale (Under Hiatus)
by MDVG
Summary: This is pretty much a retelling of the story...however, there are no talking fish characters...oh no. It is all live action (if that's what it's called here). And trust me...it's a lot better then what a lot of people are assuming
1. Prolouge

Now before you get all in a commotion over this, hear me out:

I was asked by a lot of my friends (both online and offline) to create a darker version of a classic disney story. They've all read my writing with my anime fics and they wanted to see how I could pull off a movie. So, they picked this one and as far as my notes go, it's going to be damn near awesome.

Trust me. This version of Finding Nemo will either stun you or intrigue you.

* * *

Prequel:

"Get this woman into surgery, now!"

"Doctor, we're losing her! Her heart rate is dangerously low!"

"Quick! Get me 300 volts!...Don't just gawk at me! Do it!"

This waiting was maddening as Marvin sat in his own hospital bed, trying to regain his breath after all that happened. He was tired, so very tired. So tired to the point it was hard to remember what had happened exactly. All he could really remember was going out with his wife, strolling through the city and enjoying themselves. He remembered a long dinner, filled with laughter and happiness. He remembered a stroll through the city's famous beach, Middleton. He remembered her sweet voice ringing in his ears as he rubbed her swollen belly, kissing it and feeling it with his palms….

…..swollen belly. Yes that's right….Coral was pregnant. He remembered that much. He remembered accompanying her to every ultra sound imaginable, praying that their child would be as beautiful as their mother, to which Coral would laugh and poke his forehead, saying,

"Oh Marvin, our baby will be as pretty as me, but as stubborn as their father and you know it."

Then he would laugh and agree with her as he always did. It seemed everything was perfect.

Until tonight, that is.

Marvin groaned, rubbing his hands against his head and running them through his orange hair, trying to regain his composure. What the hell happened to send them to the hospital? He vaguely heard screaming from next door and when he looked at the wall, he knew that he recognized that scream.

Coral.

Suddenly full of panic, Marvin jumped from his bed and ran out of his room, only to be stopped by the doctors and the constant,

"Sir, you cannot go in yet!"

"There's things you mustn't see! Please leave!"

Marvin paid no mind to them and pushed passed them; the sight that greeted him froze him blood.

Coral was on that bed across the room, holding the hands of two nurses and screaming for dear life. Her legs were spread wide on the bed and the juncture was blocked by a doctor, who held his hands in front of him, like he was ready to grab something. The nurses kept rubbing her hands and told her to push as much as she could, and she would, screaming in agony.

Marvin stood like a statue, watching his wife give in to a painful childbirth. She was so pale and sweaty, eyes bloodshot from crying. He gulped and slowly walked over to her side, kissing her forehead, too tired and confused to think of anything else at this point.

Coral's eyes snapped open at the feel of lips on her forehead and she locked onto her husbands tired, brown eyes. And she smiled. It was a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless.

She opened her mouth and weakly said,

"Oh….Marvin."

"Shhh, don't talk…breath. You can get through this…I'm right here."

Coral nodded and shut her eyes tightly as another surge of pain went shooting through her spine. She screamed and pushed at the nurse's order and her scream became a shriek as she felt something leave her body in a bloody mess. And in that moment, Marvin heard something that made his heart leap in his chest.

The sound of his child crying.

The doctor quickly gave the baby to a nearby nurse to get it cleaned, while he tried to escort Marvin out so they could tend to his wife. The man was so delirious and exhausted; he couldn't resist being removed from the room.

Hours seemed to pass, even though it was only 30 minutes. He still sat there, wide eyed and greatly confused. His mind was still trying to piece together what had happened to get them into this mess. He groaned again, clutching his head.

"Mr. Elmond? Marvin Elmond?"

Marvin looked up and was greeted by a police officer, who bore a look of great concern and sympathy. When Marvin nodded, the officer showed his badge, saying,

"I'm Officer Sherman, head of the Albany police department. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

Marvin didn't say anything, but he nodded and the officer sat down, pulling out a notepad. He faced Marvin and calmly asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"…..tired…confused."

"Yes, well, after the night you've had, I can only imagine how tired you must be."

Sherman wrote a few things in his notepad as Marvin watched him with such wide eyes. The night must have been hectic if it landed him and Coral into the E.R. But what happened exactly? They hadn't been drinking. Coral had made sure to give away all of their alcohol when they found she was pregnant.

Marvin gulped again, noticing how dry his throat was and asked,

"Sh-sherman?"

"Yes?"

"…..What happened tonight?"

Sherman stopped writing and looked at the man with the distant stare. And he sighed, removing his glasses and said,

"You really don't remember?"

Marvin shook his head and Sherman patted his shoulder, saying

"I wouldn't expect you to. You took a pretty hard blow to the head hours ago. I'll tell you what I know, but I don't think you'll like it."

"I don't care if I'll like it or not…..what happened?"

"Well, a couple of hours ago, we got a distress call from a resident living near Middleton Beach. That's where we found you and your wife. You both looked like you were dead. It looked as though you were robbed, beaten and left for dead. You had a large gash on your head and you had three cuts on your chest, all of which were not fatal. Aside from the head injury, you came out clean…..the same can't be said for Coral though. When we got into town to the E.R, she was already set into surgery and that's when she started screaming. Something about her water breaking early and they took her into a birthing room immediately. That's when you showed up."

Marvin's eyes were wide beyond all limits. Attacked….they were attacked. But why? Did they insult someone without knowing it?

"In case you're wondering, it was a gangster that attacked you. You might know him. Barracuda? That name ring a bell?"

Marvin nodded, knowing all too well who Barracuda was.

Barracuda was a famous gangster around Albany, who took pleasure in stealing people's money and other possessions….Marvin knew that Middleton Beach was his favorite hide out on the weekdays…he and Coral were in the wrong place at the wrong time obviously.

"I see….is she ok?"

Sherman sighed.

"Not sure, honestly. She was a wreck when we brought her in. Hopefully, she and that baby are ok."

Marvin nodded. Oh, he hoped to God that Coral and the baby were alright. If not, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

Suddenly, a doctor appeared and with a sad look upon his face, called Marvin's name. When the man looked up at him, the doctor shook his head and said,

"I'm so sorry sir…..your wife's gone. We couldn't save her."

All the blood Marvin thought he owned went bone chilling cold. He lost all color in his face and he started shaking.

Gone. Coral was gone. She's dead.

Sherman noticed how bad Marvin was shaking and wrapped his arm around him. It was one of the things he had grown used to in this field.

But Marvin was only 23 years old. Married at the age of 18 to his high school sweetheart and expecting their first child….only for this to happen. It couldn't be true. To lose a wife this young. Only God would know how Marvin was feeling right now.

"If you want sir, you can see her one last time before the morgue comes to retrieve her."

Marvin was up in a flash, but slowly walked back into her room and his heart was thumping so loud, he thought it would burst.

There she was. So beautiful. Her blond hair so light, it was almost snowy white in color. Her pale skin was glowing, regardless of her death. Marvin ran the back of his hand against her cold skin gently and he felt tears come to his eyes…this couldn't be true.

"Coral…Coral, sweetheart, it's me. It's Marvin. Wake up….baby, wake up. C'mon….let's go home."

She didn't respond. She didn't move. Nothing.

Marvin held back a sob and fell to his knees, holding her hand, crying her name.

All those years he had planned for them and their baby. All the time and money he had put away for a future for his family.

Suddenly taken away from him because of a mistake.

"Mr. Elmond?"

Marvin turned his head to see the doctor and Sherman standing by the door, ready to remove Coral's dead body. Marvin stood and wiped his eyes, knowing it was all over. Nothing more could be done. He expected the doctor to escort him out of the hospital, giving his deepest apologies for all that happened.

"Mr. Elmond, would you like to see your son?"

Brown eyes snapped opened and were wide as plates at the sound of that word.

"S-son?"

"Yes. Coral survived long enough to give birth to your baby boy. According to my charts, he was born 3 ½ weeks early, but seems to be very healthy. It also says that Coral was shot in the stomach, causing her water to break prematurely. Miraculously though, your son survived. Come….let's go see him."

The feet of the still distraught man hypnotically moved with the doctor out of Coral's room, ignoring the sounds of the morgues men running in to collect her body and down the hall. Along the way, he looked in the window to see all the new borns and he couldn't help but smile.

A nurse walked out of the room carrying a bundle in a blue blanket and smiled when she saw Marvin. She gently handed him the bundle and when Marvin moved the blanket away from the face, his heart stopped.

His son had the face of his mother, beautiful and flawless. His head was lightly covered in orange locks, but was slightly pale on his tiny scalp. And when his eyes opened lightly, Marvin saw that they were as black as his mothers.

One of the things that Marvin loved about his wife were those pitch black eyes. She had said that she inherited them from her grandfather and that she was mocked for looking creepy, but always wore a smile, ignoring them.

Marvin brought the baby's body to his face and kissed his small cheek, rocking him gently. He barley heard the nurse ask for the baby's name, but when she asked the third time, he smiled, remembering a name that Coral liked. It was the title of a song she said she fell in love with when she was a teenager. Marvin smiled bigger, tears rolling down his face as he whispered the name of his child and his now reason for living.

"Nemo…"

_TBC_


	2. Chapt 1

I own nothing but my own adaptation of the story itself. All rights got to the makers of the original telling. I'm just the own who turned it dark and more depressing then it already was. Don't you judge me.

* * *

Chpt 1

It felt like the cloud he was laying on was bouncing madly and in a very...annoying matter. He wasn't sure what the cause was, but it was really bugging him.

From a distance, he thought he heard a voice and it seemed to get louder and louder...what in almighty hell was it?

"...up!...wake up!...Daddy, wake up! It's the first day of school!"

Oh now he knew what it was. It was his 7 year old son pestering him and jumping on his stomach. Marvin weakly opened his eyes and was greeted with the site of wide, black eyes staring down at him, a smile plastered on his face.

Marvin sighed and said,

"Nemo...it's 6 in the morning...school doesn't start until 8."

"All the more reason to get up and get ready now! C'mon, daddy, it's the first day of school for me! Get up! C'mon, up!"

The bed creaked loudly due to Nemo's constant jumping on his stomach and even knowing that staying in bed sounded like a wonderful idea, Marvin did have to get Nemo ready for his first day. Sighing again, he nodded and sat up in bed as his son got off him and started bouncing up and down, obviously excited for the day to begin. And as he jumped, he lost his footing and fell off the bed with a loud thud.

Marvin immediately panicked.

"Nemo! Are you alright?!"

Silence for a moment...but a small pale hand waved and a small voice rang,

"I'm ok, daddy!"

The man sighed in relief, then stood to get changed into his clothes, noticing how Nemo was already dressed and ready to do. He donned a white and orange hoody Marvin bought him for his last birthday, a pair of brown shorts and his new sneakers. His orange hair, he had attempted to comb down, missing a few spots here and there, but it was nice that he tried to make himself look good. Marvin smiled as he straightened his tie. It was amazing how much his son had grown in the last 7 years. No doubts Nemo would be successful in this new school.

As Marvin put on his vest, his sighed and decided it was as good as he was going to get. He turned to see if Nemo was still behind him, and he was...but a tad spacier then last he saw. His right arm was shaking a little, but enough to make Nemo freeze up.

The man sighed, but deep down, he was panicking. This was a usual thing that happened at least 3 times everyday since Nemo was 2 years old. His right arm would shake uncontrollably, like he was having a seizure, but he really wasn't and it wasn't life threatening. That's what the doctors had told him when this first occurred.

They had said it was most likely a nerve defection that happened when Coral was shot in the stomach just before she went into labor.

It would take Nemo's arm a few seconds to calm down once it started, but once it stopped, Nemo would be fine. Usually, he could hardly notice it happening. But when he did, he would freeze and wait for it to stop. Once it finally stopped, he let out a small breath and smiled, saying,

"We ready to go?"

Marvin smiled and nodded, putting on his shoes and told Nemo to grab his bag. Within seconds, they were out the door. Marvin locked up their apartment door and listened to Nemo going on and on about how he was so excited for the first day of school. Though all the other kids had already started school, Nemo was starting in the new semester. Marvin was skeptical about sending his son to a public school, but he figured it was good for the boy...for the most part.

After locking up, they walked down the steps and walked down the streets of Albany, cars driving by and the birds chirping. Nemo was beyond excited, wide eyes full of wonder. Though he could feel the nervous atmosphere around his father, which was common. Marvin was so overprotective of his son, it seemed unhealthy. Whenever they were out in public and if Nemo was out of his sight for not even a second, Marvin would tear the place apart searching for him, then give him the most embarrassing lecture ever, in front of anyone. It annoyed Nemo greatly, enough to the point of beginning to disobey a lot of his dads rules.

"Nemo, watch out!"

The boy was literally yanked from his thoughts when Marvin pulled on his hood backwards to stop him from getting ran over by cars. The boy didn't even realize that he almost walked right into oncoming traffic. Once the traffic dispersed and the light turned green, Marvin immediately took Nemo's hand; the boy sighed.

"Dad, you're not going to freak out like that time we went to the park a week ago, right?"

"Hey, you can't trust certain people nowadays. Ok? Someone could be a kidnapper and snatch you away."

"Oh dad, come on now. No one's going to snatch me away. Relax."

Suddenly, Marvin stopped and stood in front of Nemo on his knee and said,

"No Nemo, I can't relax. This world is much more dangerous then when I was your age. Don't put me in a position where I have to think about the possibility of losing you, alright?...You're all I have left..."

Normally, Nemo would roll his eyes at such a statement, but today wasn't one of those days. He was touched by his fathers care for him and knew exactly what he meant when he said 'all he had left.'

Nemo knew quite well what happened to his mother...Marvin told him that already and knew what to expect from people like Barracuda. Since that day, Marvin nearly lost his job after being under such a strong depression for years, which got worse once Nemo's arm issue happened for the first time.

However, he didn't lose his job, but he did work from home quite a bit. And sometimes, it drove Nemo crazy from having his dad home all the time...but other times he was happy...

Nemo sighed and nodded; Marvin smiled and stood back up, took his sons hand and they continued on their way. The school was now in sight and Nemo suddenly felt butterflies in his kept asking himself what the other kids would be like.

Would they like him? Would they hate him? Would they make fun of his issue with his arm?

Nemo gulped, suddenly not too happy with the first day of school, especially seeing a bus right in front of the building, which wasn't a typical school bus. As they walked up to the school gates, one of the teachers, presumably the head dean, smiled and introduced himself by extending his hand.

"Welcome. You look like the new student we were expecting today. My name is Raymond Segul. But everyone just calls me Ray. You must be Nemo Elmond and Marvin Elmond."

Marvin shook the mans hand and introduced himself and Nemo to the 'dean'. Nemo looked around the grounds for a little bit. A lot of children were playing on the school playground equipment, laughing and having a great time. Nemo grew a little more uneasy as three kids ran up to him and he hid behind his fathers leg.

It was two boys and one girl. The taller boy had curly brown hair and a black t-shirt and blue jeans. The smaller boy had a yellow sweater on and black jeans...he looked like a bee complimented with his yellow hair. The girl was kinda cute. She had on a pink jacket with a white shirt under it and a white skirt. Her hair was a light shade of blonde.

The taller boy said,

"Hey, you must be the new kid our teacher told us about. What's your name? Uh...Ned?"

Nemo shook his head and lightly whispered his name, to which the girl replied,

"That's an interesting name. Well, welcome to the school, Nemo. I'm Pearl. That's Tad and that meanie over here is Sheldon. We're in the same class as you."

Nemo gave a soft smile and tried to calm himself down. Ok, so maybe it wasn't so bad to start off as the total new kid. It seemed like people got along with him for the most part. He barley heard Sheldon say something about his arm shaking, but Nemo didn't even notice it was happening. He was too excited to care.

Tad spoke up out of no where and said,

"Mr. Ray!"

The 'dean', who was talking with Marvin at the time about negotiating accommodations for Nemo, stopped and looked down at Tad, who said,

"Emni couldn't show up for the trip. He got really sick with the cold and now we're down one student."

Ray straightened and thought for a moment. Well, that wasn't good. Field trips like this only come once in a great while if your school was lucky to get selected and if any student couldn't make it, the trip had to be cancelled. Exact amounts of students was a priority here...Ray sighed...then his eyes beamed down at their newest student.

"Nemo, since it's your first day and I doubt you'd want to be stuck in a classroom all day just talking and listening to a boring teacher talk, how about you come with us on our field trip?"

As the boys eyes gleamed in sudden excitement, Marvin was quite to interject with,

"I don't think that would be wise, sir. See, Nemo is a brand new student here and he needs to be accustomed with the rules of the school before he can even consider going on a field trip. Sorry Mr. Ray, but I just don't think that-"

"I know that boring talk anywhere...must be Marvin again..."

The man suddenly froze mid speech and turned to see the tree people he dreaded to ever see out in public.

Mel Stanbroke, Erik Terin, and Samual Coolidge. These three used to be Marvin's assistants when he worked at the firm...now that he worked mostly at home, they became his superiors and his tormentors. They would always make fun of him for being much too cautious with every little detail, including his own son.

Mel walked up and patted Marvin roughly on the back and said in a mocking tone,

"So what's new with you, Marv? Put all new baby locks on your drawers again?"

Erik and Samuel laughed as Marvin blushed madly, much to Nemo's slight irritation. His father never stood up for himself...

Samuel said,

"Nah, I think he just puts bubble wrap on everything. Haha."

"C'mon, Marv, let your kid go on the trip. It's not gonna harm him."

Marvin, still blushing, rubbed his neck and looked down at Nemo, who started back up at him with frustrated eyes...the same eyes Coral used to give him when she was upset with him. Sighing, he said,

"Fine...Nemo, you can go on the trip..."

All the butterflies in Nemo's belly just exploded and he jumped up and down in joy, hugging his fathers leg and saying thank you every 5 seconds. Marvin gave a gentle smile and rubbed his sons head, happy to see that Nemo was happy. Ray smiled and welcomed Nemo on the bus after writing his name on the list in place of the student that got sick. Afterwards, Ray called out for the students to get on the bus since everyone was accounted for. As they all piled in the vehicle, Nemo looked up at his father and smiled.

"Thank you, daddy. I promise, I'll make the first day fun. If there's an art class when we get back, I'll make you something."

Marvin chuckled and hugged Nemo gently, rubbing his back. The boy hugged back as Marvin said,

"I don't have doubts it'll be a good day...have fun, alright?"

Nemo nodded and got on the bus with the other kids just as Ray climbed on and sat in the driver side, closed the doors and began singing a science song related to their trip. Marvin swore he heard the word 'beach' in there, but he pushed it aside as the bus took off and all he whispered as...

"Be safe, Nemo."

He smiled and ran his hands through his orange hair, staring down the road the bus drove down, which looked familiar somehow. But he shrugged...

From behind him, he heard Mel and the others talking about the field trip the kids were going on that was so hard to get picked for. Apparently, it was a science field trip down at Middleton beach to examine the waters and how they could be affected by certain pollutions.

At that, however, Marvin froze and started at his watch...it was around 9 am on a Monday...Middleton Beach...

Oh Dear god no...

Marvin immediately freaked out and turned to them, screaming,

"Middleton?(!) They're going to Middleton?(!) Are they insane?(!) That's just asking for a death wish!"

Marvin ran past them to quickly hail a taxi and was quick to tell the driver where to go. As he drove past them, all the three men could do was stare at the taxi, asking,

"Hey wait a minute...isn't Middleton where that crazy gangster hangs out every day?"

* * *

The bus came to a halt at the beach parking lot and all the kids ran off and gathered around their teacher, waiting for their field trip to officially begin. As Ray stepped off, he smiled and said,

"Alright children, now pay attention. The beach officials say we need to be very careful as this beach is usually closed for things like this, so it's rarely cleaned...just like that story of my colleague, Seth. Oh he was such a dirty bird, I swear...he...-"

Ray continued to tell the story as Pearl, Sheldon and Tad slowly began to back up, away from the group. Tad tapped Nemo on the shoulder and told to follow...which Nemo did, obviously, curious about what was going on. He followed the three through the large bushes and out into the sandy areas, where Sheldon said,

"There's usually a lot of gangsters from Sydney that come through here. I kinda want to see one, don't you guys?"

While Pearl and Tad quickly agreed, Nemo stopped and said,

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't. I mean, Barracuda hangs around here and we've all heard how dangerous he can be. And besides...my dad says-"

"Oh shut up, Nemo. You sound like a nerd. You don't always have to listen to your dad. God, I never listen to mine and he never cares what I do."

Nemo trembled at Sheldon's suddenly bully like tone. Somehow, he realized now that it probably isn't a good idea to be friends with these three...but it was a little late for that.

He looked down at the dirt as Sheldon said,

"You know, since you're the new kid, I think I'm going to give this job to you. You see that car out there?"

He pushed Nemo in front of him and the boy saw the car in question. It was a black car, but he couldn't tell what the make was. All he knew was, it was a big, black car. And it looked like Barracuda's SUV from where he was standing now. He turned to Sheldon, who made the point known by pointing at the car, then looking at Nemo. Pearl spoke up and said,

"Sheldon, maybe you shouldn't...this is where all those gangster hang out and as much as I wanna see one...I don't wanna get in trouble."

"Yeah, me neither, man." Tad agreed.

"Oh relax, it's not like I'm making him steal the car. All he needs to do is go out there, touch it, and come right back. No big deal, right?"

The two opened their mouths to interject, but said nothing as Nemo gulped and took in a deep breath. This was not how he pictured his first day of school to be.

Oh well, he was in...no getting out now. He took one step out towards the car, then another...then another...then another...it wasn't so bad. Nemo looked back and saw the three kids wave at him and he quickly noticed that he was already halfway to the car. He smiled...he could do this. This was easy. He took another step...

"Nemo Elmond, you stop right there!"

Oh that wasn't a voice Nemo needed, or even wanted to hear at the moment...his father did not sound happy. Not one bit.

Nemo turned and saw the figure of his very angry father, standing in front of the three kids and they didn't look too impressed. And to be honest, Nemo didn't look too impressed either. What the hell was his father even doing here?

"What do you want, dad?"

Marvin, when he got to where Ray and the other students were, was shocked to see the Nemo and three others strayed from the group. When he asked Ray where they were and the teacher gave no response, Marvin was furious. And after searching the beach, he didn't really expect the four of them to be near the most dangerous part of the beach:

Barracuda's nest.

Marvin growled and said,

"Nemo, I want you over right now! I knew it was a bad idea to put you through school so early...now get over here!"

Nemo...made no move to approach his father. In fact, he took a few steps back from him. This made Marvin even more angry.

"Nemo Elmond, I am not going to tell you again. If you touch that car, you are grounded, do you hear me?(!)"

Challenge accepted. Nemo turned and ran the rest of the distance to the car and once he reached it, he extended his arm, not quite touching it, but now was just trying to make his father even more angry then he already was. He was defiantly succeeding in that.

Marvin was more than just angry though. He had never had a problem with Nemo's behavior issues before. What the hell happened in the 45 minutes he left him alone with his new class? There was no time to think about it.

"Nemo, you're making me angry. Now I'm warning you...do not touch that car."

The boy took a small glance at the car and with a quick motion, slammed his palm against the car door and quickly removed it, earning his fathers angry call. Sheldon, however, was impressed that Nemo actually did it. He didn't think he'd do it, in all honesty. Pearl and Tad were just as impressed. Marvin, however, was not.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and said,

"There, happy? You had your fun. Now get your pompous little butt back here. You're grounded for 2 months for this little stunt, young man."

Nemo rolled his eyes as he started walking back to his father and the other kids, not even listening to Marvin's angry ranting anymore. He didn't care. He knew he was going to get an ear full of it later today anyway. He knew he blew his chance at going to school and making new friends because his father was too overprotective of him. He knew what his father was like when he was mad, even though he was never this angry. Nemo sighed. Now all he wanted to just get his dad to stop screaming at him enough so he could hide in his room with the door locked and not talk to him for two days...or maybe even the two months Marvin had said Nemo was now grounded for. Either way, someone was getting the silent treatment later.

What Nemo failed to realize however, was the sudden change in everyone's tone. He saw all the kids he was with hiding in the bushes...he saw his fathers face change from really angry...to really scared in less then a second. And without even realizing what had happened, his vision was blocked by a burlap sack over his head and it tied around his neck. Then he felt himself getting hoisted onto some guys shoulders and he started punching the mans back. He heard his father screaming his name and footsteps to run after him...

*5 minutes earlier*

Marvin had had enough of Nemo's rebellious attitude for the day. No doubt grounding wasn't going to be enough to let the boy know he was in trouble. No TV privileges, no music players, no phone, no games of any kind...just chores...chores...and more...Marvin's thoughts quickly vanished as he saw a large figure dressed in black walk up behind Nemo and he suddenly grew deathly scared. He screamed and ran after the man after placing a sack on Nemo's head and hoisting him up on his shoulder. When he heard Marvin run up behind him, he quickly turned and pointed a gun right at his head, stopping everything. He couldn't move. His eyes were wide and he suddenly felt cold...

The man said nothing as he backed up slowly, but Marvin took two steps forward. The man fired his gun and shot Marvin right across the ear. The sudden loud ringing made him scream and drop to his knees, clutching his ear, nearly sobbing at the ringing pain. He heard Nemo crying out through the bag, but couldn't do anything.

His chin was suddenly lifted by the mans boot and he heard,

"Consider that a warning shot...I'm in no mood to kill anyone today."

Marvin tried to place that voice...but that voice was not Barracuda. And if it wasn't Barracuda...then who else could it be?

The man set his gun in his sack and turned to walk away. Nemo panicked and screamed out through the sack.

"DADDY! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Marvin got to his feet and tried to run after then man...but because of the ringing in his right ear, it was causing his sight to be slightly blurry. He could barley see where he was going and eventually, he passed out on the sand, his ear starting to bleed.

Meanwhile, the man opened the door to the black car and threw Nemo inside, trying his wrists together and said,

"Kids like you should listen to your elders when they say things like 'don't do' certain things. It teaches kids to actually learn the word 'no'. And when kids don't listen, they get punished."

With that said, the man got in the driver side of the car, started it up and quickly drove off with a screaming child in the back seat. Nemo's screams obviously fell on deaf ears, but he was terrified. He kept screaming for Marvin, knowing it was no good at this point...all he could think of now was where this man was taking him. Was he a gangster? A serial killer? Oh god...Nemo didn't know what to think now...

* * *

By the time Marvin finally came to, it was around 3 in the afternoon. And in that time, he was delirious about what had just happened. He staggered to his feet and clutched his head. trying to ease the pounding. Why was he at Middleton Beach? Marvin looked around to see police officers scouting the area and instantly recognized one of them as Officer Sherman from 7 years ago. Thank god...he could answer his question.

He staggered over to him and tried to tap him on the shoulder, but it ended up being a push. When Sherman turned to face him, Marvin saw the look...the look Sherman gave him when he found out Coral had died. But this wasn't about Coral. No, she died years ago. But he knew that face.

Sherman set his hand on Marvin's shoulder and calmly stated,

"It breaks my heart to tell you this, a young father...but your son was kidnapped...we're not sure by who, but we're getting on that as we speak."

At first, Marvin wasn't sure how to take this information. He thought he had just heard something completely different from what he was told. But once it had officially set in...is when Marvin's eyes widened and he instantly went into a panic. He ran away from the beach, running past people who gave him strange looks and he wasn't sure if he was crying or not. But he was frantic and in a state of horrified shock. He continued to run past people while blurting out the question, 'have you seen my son?', a question no one had the answer to. He was growing more and more panicked as he ran faster, trying to find help...

...when he suddenly crashed into someone and they fell onto the pavement with a loud smack.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

Guess whose back on track? ME! Got the latest chapter up and I'm working to catch everything up by the end of the week by at least 1 or 3 chapters.

This chapter was inspired by listening to nothing but the original movie score. You have no idea how much it helped me push this thing through.

But here we go. Sorry I made you wait.

* * *

The car was shaking, if only a little, but it was enough to lull Nemo to sleep. He forgot his surroundings for a moment, forgetting his head was covered by a bag and that his hands were bound...what happened to him? His head was throbbing.

He groaned a little, the groans muffled by the sack. He shifted...and immediately became alert when he couldn't move his hands.

He jerked quickly and gasped when his left arm started to shake again, which froze his whole being. Now wasn't the time to panic.

He jumped a little when heard a loud

"Hey! Settle down, back there!"

come from the front of the seat...oh yeah, that's right. Nemo was in a car. Tied up, blinded and in the back of a van. The boy groaned and layed his head against the seat, trying so hard not to panic. It seemed easy enough. His head was throbbing so much, it was distracting him from the fact he was kidnapped from his own class...and in front of his father.

SMACK!

Marvin was repelled backwards by the force of slamming into another person at such a fast speed. He landed on his back with a thud, gasping at the pain in his spine for a matter of 15 seconds. It took his whole will power not to scream at whoever it was that ran into him (or whoever he ran into), but his personality as a gentlemen prevented him from doing so. He slowly stood up, staggering as he did so and rubbed his head. His eyes opened and they widened at the site of who he ran into.

A woman...he ran into a woman...a woman who seemed to be infatuated with the color blue. Her hair was a very dark blue, almost like black, her long sleeved, tight shirt was a lighter blue (same with her tights)...she seemed to be wearing short overalls, which were also blue. The only difference in her scheme where her boots, which were yellow.

Marvin quickly cleared his throat and offered his hand to her.

"I'm so sorry miss. I didn't mean to-"

Then he was quickly surprised that she swatted his hand away and stood up, brushing the dirt off of her overalls and looked at Marvin with, what he could see, where the most darkest hazel eyes he had ever seen. And the scowl she had on her face was even more shocking to him.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, buddy?! God, you could really hurt someone like that."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you...and...I was looking for my son. I'm so sorry."

The woman was greatly confused at why Marvin was bowing like he was in Japan, but payed no mind to it. Instead she asked,

"Your son?"

Marvin looked up and said

"Yes! My son was taken from me! Have you seen him?! He's this tall (lowers hand to one inch above his knee) and he has orange hair. He was taken by some guy in a black coat and-"

He suddenly stopped talking when he saw the woman's eyes light up in excitement and she smiled. This, he hoped, was a good sign.

"I know! I know where he is!"

All the blood rushed to Marvin's head and he smiled widely. Yes, he'd get Nemo back, apologize for yelling and never letting him go again.

"Where?! Where are they?!"

The woman looked around both ways and grabbed Marvin's hand, saying,

"This way! They went this way!"

She dragged him down the street, eventually letting go of his hand and he ran behind her, trying to keep up. A silly happy grin was plastered on his face. He could get his son back. Everything would be alright once again.

They ran for a few miles before she suddenly just started walking. Marvin figured they were close, so he started walking right behind her. She looked back and gasped, looking straight forward, then suddenly, turned a sharp corner. Well, that was surprising. Marvin quickly ran after her as she ran from him. When she turned left, he would go left. She turned right, he would go right.

Eventually, she stopped in front of a coffee shop, turned around and smacked him in the face. Wake up call in a half. He staggered and was about to ask what the hell, but she blew up at him.

"Why the hell are you following me, wise guy?! Huh, am I just that attractive that you're just following me where ever I go? Huh? Do you have a problem? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Well? Answer me! Or better yet, stop following me, ok!"

"...What are you talking about? You were taking me to my son, remember? You said you knew where he was!"

The woman looked at him with a strange look. A look of confusion and somewhat hurt.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"...Oh no."

All the blood that was in Marvins head just plopped into his veins with a depressing halt. He didn't like the way she said oh no. And he certainly didn't like the way she was looking at the ground, kicking her feet a few times. She looked at him, blushed and looked at the ground and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to get your hopes up like that. It's just...well...I suffer from something called...short term memory loss."

It was a pretty awkward pause for a few seconds as Marvin looked into the womans eyes. Her hazel eyes were glassy, like she was going to cry. But then she smiled suddenly and extended her hand, as if wanting a hand shake and an introduction. Marvin really didn't know what to say.

"Short term memory loss...you're serious?"

"Oh yeah! Everyone in my family has it. At least I think they do...do they have it...do I even have cousins...huh, well anyway, I do and that's pretty well enough for me. So hi there sir. My name is Dory. What's yours?"

"Uh...oh um Marvin...my name's Marvin...look Dory, I'm sorry for wasting you time...or perhaps vice versa...but thanks for your help...I need to find my son and bring him home..."

Dory tilted her head, seeing how sad he looked. While she didn't quite understand the situation, she offered her help, but Marvin turned in down by just walking away. He knew better then to get his hopes up like this. Now there was no hope for him. He would find Nemo on his own then he guessed.

As he walked, he noticed someone was next to him and he looked up to see Dory's smiling face, her arm latched on his and she said,

"While I might not be much help remembering things clearly, that doesn't mean I can't help. I'll help you look for your son. What's his name now?"

Marvin looked her for a few moments. Was she seriously offering her help to someone she didn't even know? He felt touched...he gave a small smile and said,

"Nemo...his name's Nemo."

"Nemo? That's a nice name, Did you name him that?"

"Heh, no, his mother wanted to name him that. But she died so...I named him after his mothers wish."

"I'm sorry...well, buck up, Marvin. We'll find him and we'll bring him back to you. Even if it takes us forever, we'll find your son!"

She threw her fist in the the air and smiled, giving a daring pose. Marvin couldn't help but chuckle. She was an odd ball, this one. Almost like Coral in high school, but maybe not as much. She grabbed his arm again and asked,

"So, do you have a lead?"

"A lead?...damnit...no I passed out and didn't see which way they took off...I think they were heading east when I saw the tracks in the sand. But I don't know."

Dory tapped her chin a few times and nodded. East? That was a long ways away. There was no telling where they'd end up if they were heading east. Marvin looked depressed again. He ran his hands through his hair and tried so hard not to cry. Crying would get him no where.

He looked up at Dory, who was still thinking to herself, but was off put when she looked ahead of Marvin. Confused he turned around, but all he saw was a man in a black jacket...just staring at him. He had silverish blue hair and some creepy sharp eyes...why he was staring at them, Marvin wasn't sure. He sighed and said,

"Alright Dory. If you're going to help me look for Nemo, let's get one things straight. This short term memory thing...we need to try and keep that at a minimum. Ok? I'm aware you were probably born with it, but I really need to make sure you remember things when we find clues. Ok, can you do that Dory?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"I'll do what I can."

"That's all I ask...ok, so let's get started. If they headed east, then that's where we'll go."

"Couldn't you have called the police to find Nemo?"

"No...no I don't trust them all that much, to be honest. I mean, they're good at what they do, but this is something I personally need to do. So no cops, Dory. This is me and you. Got it?"

"Got it!"

She gave him a thumbs up and smiled, all while Marvin was still a little skeptical about her.

"Ok, we'll need a car. No way we're going all the way to where ever we're going on foot. So let's go get my car from home and we'll go from there."

Marvin turned to find a bus stop back to his home, knowing it would be wasting time, but it was a start. But the second he turned, he came face to face with that same man who was staring at him. earlier. Only this time, he wore no jacket, had large arms with tattoos, and a crooked smile. Marvin instantly feared for his life. But Dory, the oh so optimistic one, jumped right up to him and said hello, to which the name replied,

"Name's Bruce."

Marvin jumped at the sound of his voice. It was deep... terrifyingly deep. He watched as Dory shook his hand, conversing back and forth like they were best of friends. This only added to Marvins suspicions about Dory and how...odd she really was. Good hearted, but very odd. He felt odd himself, out of place. Like this man, Bruce...would eat him alive given the chance.

"So yeah. We're looking for his son, actually! And he said that they might have been heading east!"

"East huh? Do you know how far?"

"No, not really. We're thinking it's pretty far."

"Well, my meeting is actually in that general direction if you want a ride for a head start."

Marvin's head snapped up. Oh hell no were they accepting a ride from someone like him. He opened his mouth to say no, but Dory instantly grabbed his arm and nodded rapidly, saying they would love a ride. Now he was stuck with a twisted tongue and a woman pulling him towards a long black car.

A limo? This guy looked homeless, why did he need a limo? Well, either way, Marvin was stuck. And pretty soon, he and Dory were in the back of a limo with two other men, well, three with Bruce, and the limo started moving.

The other two men were thin, lanky even. One had brown hair it seemed, but was wearing a dark black beanie. The other had an odd mix of purple and dark blue in his hair. And they were staring at the two interesting guests in their limo. Bruce, who had poured three flutes of champagne for the men, poured two more for Dory and Marvin. Dory accepted hers with a smile while Marvin took his with shaken hands. Bruce sipped some of his and said,

"Gentlemen, to rehabilitation. No more drugs, no more worries."

The other two raised their glasses and said "Hear hear!"

Dory smiled and sipped her drink, all while Marvin was greatly confused. The brown haired man smiled and said,

"Bruce, where are your manners? Who are these lovely people?"

"Oh my bad. Haha, this is Dory and that's Marvin. Their on the hunt for his missing little one. My apologies to you two. That's Chum over there. We call him Chum because his first name is too long to pronounce and his last name is Chumley. So we call him Chum."

He turned to the other one and said,

"And that's Anchor. His dad was a sailor and that was his nickname as a kid. Pay no mind to him. He's still a little-"

"Shut up, Bruce! I'm not crazy anymore!"

"So you say, bro."

They all laughed and Dory laughed with them. Marvin chuckled a little and sipped his drink, taking note of how fast the limo was going. Like bullet train speed. He heard them talk about how they had given up the life of drug dealing a few years back and how they were celebrating their rehab. Dory smiled and joined in, signing merry little songs with them. Marvin just looked out the window, seeing the desert plain of Australia passed them by. Truth be told, the head start east was helpful. But where did they go from there? He still had no idea where Nemo was, who had kidnapped him, anything like that.

He sipped his drink again, ignoring the songs and clapping from ex drug lords. He could now see how they got the limo. Regardless of being ex druggies, they could have stashed a lot of money away for just a reason such as this. Sighing, he decided he didn't care. All he wanted was to find his son. And he was a little happy wasn't alone in this. Dory was good company, excluding her "condition."

He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep, dreaming of Nemo and holding him in his arms again, telling him he would never let go, apologizing for everything that happened. He felt tears roll down his cheeks slowly. Where ever Nemo was, he prayed hard that he wasn't hurt. He hoped he was at least being taken care of for being so young. Oh how he hoped...

He hoped for Nemo's safety, even though it was less likely of a chance of truth.

_TBC..._


End file.
